Untitled
by YayAshleigh
Summary: Enter: OC.


"Welcome," whispered my mother, Rebecca, "to Diagon Alley, Roma." She smiled at my amazement. However, I simply couldn't speak. We had stepped through an archway, and then we arrived in this... this amazing place.

A horrid smell drifted to my nose, and I looked around for the source. "APOTHECARY" read a large sign. I gaped at it, staring at what looked like intestines sitting in the window for all to see. It was rather disgusting, though fascinating at the same time.

"Yes, we'll be needing to step in there to get you some potion ingredients for your potion class. Come, we'll get started right away, I've already got the money." My mother hurried off down the street, looking like she was going to work her way from the far end of the 'alley.'

I kept my eyes down, not wanting to spoil any surprises. I hurried along behind my mother, though I did hear some strange noises. Cawing, cursing, and the like, then there were peculiar smells. There was a smell of furniture polish, the smell of hay, and also a smell of parchment.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Rebecca as we stopped in front of a particularly shabby looking building. "OLLIVANDER'S – MAKERS OF FINE WANDS SINCE 382 B.C," declared the sign. I tilted my head, then shrugged and followed my mum inside.

Ollivander was an elderly man with pale, creepy silver eyes and white ratty hair. I wrinkled my nose slightly as I walked in and stared at him. "Why, hello, Missus Lu-"

"Hello, Ollivander! This is my daughter, Roma Waters." I looked up at my mum in confusion, wondering what Mr. Ollivander had been preparing to say, though I supposed it didn't really matter. I shook my head, but he gave her a strange look, accompanied by a smirk.

Next to me, my mother was very stiff, her left hand sliding through her wavy black hair. She only did that when she was nervous. She cleared her throat, and stepped forward, her tan face lighting up as she did so.

"Ollivander, Roma here," she paused, giving Ollivander a 'look,' "she needs a nice wand before she heads off to Hogwarts, you know."

"Ah," said Ollivander. "Of course, Rebecca. I remember when you came in here to purchase your first wand, the same day that young Roma's father came in..."

"Ollivander, please, let's just try out the _wands_, okay? We need to get on, you know, to the Magical Menagerie, and, and to get robes... Please, Ollivander," my mother said in an almost pleading tone. "Let's not dwell in the past, shall we?" During the last sentence, her voice almost turned to a growl.

No one had ever, ever dared to speak of my father to my mother. I really wanted to get out of here before things got nasty.

"Now, Roma, step up here. Ollivander, do you have anything in mind?" my mother inquired.

"Indeed," replied Ollivander, a large smile on his wrinkly face.

"Indeed? Do let us try it out!"

"Alright," said Ollivander, turning and producing a small wand. "Why don't you take a look at this, a birch wand. In length, it is just shy of seven and one-quarter inches long. This wand's core is phoenix tail-feather."

"What do I do?" I asked stupidly, raising my hand just a bit but not taking it, choosing instead to eye it warily. My mother hadn't told me I've have to _try _things!

"Just take it. Wave it around a bit, why don't you?"

I took it, and immediately, purple sparks flew out of it. "I'm sorry!" I cried nervously, starting to put the wand down. "No, no!" yelled Ollivander, to my horror.

"Roma, this wand is just right for you!" said my mother, a huge smile upon her face. Ollivander was looking at me curiously, looking like I was some sort of freak. I was confused.

"Why... Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, staring at Ollivander and then glancing at my mum. "I... I don't understand. What happened?"

"Oh," said my mum. "Darling, now you just know that that's the right wand for you. First try, too! That's _very _good!"

"But... Fire came out of it," I replied. How would it be good if fire came out of the end of my wand? What if that's all it ever did?

"Yes, dear. That's what happens when it's proper owner touches it for the first time. It gives off a signal to show that you're the right owner. It won't do that again, though. See, the sparks represent something. For me, the sparks were red. And I was in Gryffindor."

"But Mum, there isn't a house whose colors are purple," I replied in annoyance. "Unless they've had some new additions."

"Purple is a color that stands for magic, mystery, and trust, dear," replied my mother, smiling patiently. "That tells you a lot about yourself, doesn't it? Or at least it will, I hope, in the future."

"Sure," I replied sourly. I just wanted to get out of here. Both my mum and Ollivander were annoying me.

"Come on, dear, let's pay for your wand," she replied, taking it gently and walking up to Ollivander. Moments later, we were leaving. We walked outside, down the street, past a junk shop, a second-hand robe shop, and a joke shop that I begged to go in. My mother refused, and instead hauled me into the store next door – which I believed was quite as good.

"How are you enjoying your day so far?" asked my mum, as my mum purchased me a cute gray kitten. I smiled in delight as we carried it back into the street in a pretty purple and golden carrier.

"I'm having an_ amazing _day, Mum! Didn't you say we'd get to come back here every year?" I glanced up at her hopefully.

"Don't worry, Roma, of course we will," laughed Mum. We walked in silence for a few moments until I remembered something.

"Mum, what did Mr. Ollivander mean?" I asked cautiously.

"What are you talking about, sweetie? He just said that the wand... um..." She rambled on for a few more minutes before lapsing into silence. I asked no more, afraid of the answers. "I'll be needing to write to Severus."

"Who is Severus?"

"He's one of your teachers at Hogwarts. Potions master, to be exact. He was in my year when I was in school, only we never associated much because he was in Slytherin, and I was not. I just... need to write to him."

"Why didn't you talk to him just because he was in a different house?"

"Because Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, Roma. You know that. And also, a guy I dated in school and his friends... they _loathed_ Severus. I never knew why, but they teased him to no need, made his schooldays absolute torture."

"Who... Wait, you dated in school? Was this particular guy the man who is my father, by any chance?"

"Er... Roma, I've told you... Well yes," coughed Mum.

Deciding not to ask any more, we hurried into Madam Malkin's, and got me fitted into nice, soft Hogwarts robes. After purchasing them, we walked to Flourish and Blotts, just next door. There were bookshelves everywhere, with possibly thousands of books. We bought my school books quickly, then hurried out into the street once more, checking my list as we went.

"Hmm... What else... Ah! Come on, to the stationary shop..."

"What do I need from there, Mum?" I asked curiously as we walked in. I looked around in amazement. Parchment of all colors and sizes, as well as quills of all different colors and sizes, were decorating the shop. I bought a nice set of quills and parchment, with a couple of bottles of black ink, as well as some purple ink.

Next, we were in the cauldron shop. That's about the time I saw him. A giant man was arguing with a black-haired boy over a solid gold cauldron. "What an idiot!" I hissed, causing Mum to turn and look at the odd-looking pair. He looked like he was in my year, the boy. Then he turned, and to my shock, he shook his hair out of his face, and there on his forehead... "Mum, turn around." We quickly turned back to the scales we were looking at. "Did you see it?" I whispered. I saw Mum's nod. They were coming this way. We grabbed a set of scales and a telescope (which I noticed that he got also) and then hurried over to the cauldrons. We waited until they had checked out and left, then checked out and headed back into the street.

"Mum, that was HARRY POTTER," I hissed. We stood outside the store discussing him for a moment, then I saw him again. He was leaving the apothecary, which we were about to walk into. Thank goodness we hadn't already. "Just yer wand left – A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present," we heard the man say. I saw Harry go red out of the corner of my eye and heard his protest. Not wanting to hear anymore, I rose to my feet and drug my mum into the apothecary.

We got several ingredients, mostly just the ones I needed for basic potions, then some I just found pretty. I probably wouldn't want to use them since they were so beautiful. "Did you know," started the man at the counter, lowering his voice. "Harry POTTER was just in here, buying potion ingredients! Can you believe it?" We looked surprised, mostly just to humor the man, then left.

"Come on dear," said Mum, pulling my arm as we hurried through the train station. "We mustn't be late!"

I scowled in annoyance, my arm starting to ache. We were hurrying through King's Cross Station, towards a platform 9 ¾. We were rather early – it was a half hour before the train left, unfortunately. But Mum had said she wanted to spy around and see who had kids. I swore she had said, "Your fath- Never mind." But perhaps I was wrong.

"Now, come on, dear," my mother said, when we stood in front of platforms nine and ten. "I'll go with you, come on now."

I scowled once more as she grabbed my hand that was on my trolley, and pulled me with her. We walked casually towards the two platforms, and...didn't stop. I knew how this worked, but I wasn't enjoying the idea of having to walk through a _wall _one bit.

We kept walking...and walking...right through the barrier. I stared back at it in surprise. "Move, honey, we'll get hit by other people coming through.." However, I saw no one there. Well, I did, but just a few people, who looked either very new, or very … old, I supposed you'd say. I looked at the steam-engine. It was bright red, smoke drifting up towards the ceiling. It was _beautiful. _

After a while of talking and gossiping, a whistle sounded.

"Oh! Roma!" Mum exclaimed, finally paying a bit of attention to me. I got my things and stepped onto the train. I leaned forward and kissed and half-hugged her goodbye as tears began to run down her face.

"Mum, what's wrong? I'll write every single day. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, darling. I'll send you a care package as soon as you get settled in."

"Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome dear, have a good term! Take your letter!"

She quickly handed me an envelope. I waved as the train began to move. I leaned back into the train, and started hauling myself down the center of the train, looking desperately for an empty compartment. People were staring, thanks to my cat – who I'd named Sadie – who kept caterwauling, much to my embarrassment.

I sighed, looking desperately for a compartment, then decided I'd just stand in the corridor for a moment until someone asked me if I was okay. I looked through the window of a full compartment, and saw out their window how fast we were moving. Suddenly, I heard a compartment open and looked up anxiously. However, it was just two twins chatting to someone.

"Hey, Ron," I heard them say together.

They were actually pretty cute; I wondered if I could sit with them.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Oh no," I murmured quietly. They were coming this way.

"Harry," I heard them stay and stiffened up. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," I heard the famous Harry Potter reply. The twins shut the compartment door turned and started in my direction.

"Why, hello, there," one of them said, looking at me curiously.

I stared back at him.

"Um... are you alright? You look a bit lost, miss. Do you need a place to sit?" questioned the other twin. "We're going to sit with our friend, Lee, if you'd care to join."

I nodded anxiously, and leaned down to pick up my bags.

One of the twins – I couldn't tell them apart yet – walked past me and started down the corridor. The other gestured for me to go ahead.

"Go on, I'm right behind you."

"Thank you," I laughed. "So what's your names?" I didn't want them to know I'd been eavesdropping.

"Fred," said one of the twins.

"And I'm George. We're twins, obviously, and rather good ones at that."

"Wow," I laughed. I followed George, the one in front, until we reached a compartment. George slid the door open and walked in; I followed.

"Hello," said a dark-skinned boy. I assumed this was Lee Jordan. "Oh – who's this girl?" I scowled slightly at his tone.

"Er – this is..." started George. "Well, we don't know actually. What's your name, miss?" I laughed slightly and gave him an odd look.

"My name is Roma. First year. Hi."

The boys studied me for a moment, and I waited for their observations to finish. I wondered if they treated everyone they met like test subjects.

"Well, hello," said Fred from behind me. "Why don't you have a seat?" He gestured again, this time to the seat opposite from Lee.

"Thank you – er, so what house are you lot in? Or are all of you in different houses? My mum was in Gryffindor, and her sister was in Slytherin, so..."

"Gryffindor," replied Fred. He grinned proudly. "The whole lot in my family are Gryffindors, actually. George and myself are the fourth sons of the Weasley family to attend Hogwarts. We're quite pranksters; everyone loves us. Bill and Charlie were pretty awesome, but they've already left. So now it's up to us, Percy, and Ron to make sure no one forgets the Weasleys. Percy is a prefect, uptight little thing. And well, Ron just started, so we dunno how he's going to turn out. Looks rather gloomy, though."

The twins and Lee laughed. I didn't, just stared at them for a moment. Then, I began to laugh cautiously. I thought they were a bit mean.

"He's just a bit of a dork, to be honest, Roma. I feel bad for him. The only person after him is Ginny, and she's the only girl in the family, so she's obviously got something going for her. But what about him, you know?"

Fred shrugged nonchalantly. He was a very casual person, but he obviously didn't care to speak his mind. This bothered me.

I didn't really know what to say, so I began to talk about my history. First, I talked about Sadie, my kitten, and how energetic she was and how I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with her at Hogwarts. The boys laughed at me. Then, I began to talk about how creepy Ollivander had been, and the things he'd said to my mom, and how my mum had mentioned she needed to write a letter to Severus Snape right after we'd left, and how I was DYING to read it.

"...I think it tells who my father is. I've never known, you see. Mum tells me he left, but she doesn't really seem to miss him."

The twins glanced at each other slyly.

"What?" I asked curiously, narrowing my eyes.

"We could help you get into that letter. And old Snape-y would never know," the boys said together, temptingly. I narrowed my eyes. "Of course, if you don't want to know, we understand..."

"No, I do," I replied quickly. "I... But, what if Snape finds out? I don't want him to know... Mother acted like he was rather bitter, you know. What will he do if he finds out? Will I get _expelled_?"

"You won't be. We're good at this sort of stuff. Trust us, we get into Percy's mail all the time." They laughed again, and I laughed with them.

While we laughed, I reached into my cloak pocket and pulled out the envelope and handed it to them. They smiled and examined the letter. They held it up to the window and tried to read through it, but they failed. I watched them study it for a while.

Finally, after what seemed like twenty minutes, Fred whipped his wand out and narrowed his eyes. He glanced up at me and studied me for a moment, an odd smile upon his face. "Are you ready to find out who your father is, Roma?"

I laughed and nodded, though I was nervous. Lee Jordan watched me with a curious look, but I looked away quickly.

I watched in amazement as Fred exclaimed, "Diffindo!" and the envelope's top neatly split open. He pulled his shirt sleeve down over his hand and pulled the letter out, and handed it to me. I pulled my shirt sleeve down and took it, unfolded it, and began to read.

Dear Severus,

I am aware that you know my secret about Roma and her father. I beg of you, Severus, do not tell her who her father is. I have told her that he has left. I asked him not to come back until it was time for Roma to go to school. He's sent a gift every year...but he didn't come back. Do not tell her who her father is, or anything about him. It's better this way. I promise. I've written a letter to Dumbledore, asking him to make sure none of the teachers say anything. However, I was particularly worried about you. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Roma does not find out. Thank you, Severus.

-Rebecca Waters

Fred watched me closely, with a worried look upon his face. I bit my lip, and dropped the note, then pressed my face into my hands.

"Roma, what is it?"

"Nothing," I sighed, trying to keep myself from crying. I didn't know _why _I was so upset. I didn't even know who my father was. Maybe Snape would tell me. I could only hope.

Our foursome sat there in silence for a while, until I'd decided I wasn't going to cry. Fred leaned down and picked up the letter with a covered hand and gently placed it back inside the envelope, then pointed with his wand at the neat tear at the top of the envelope. "Reparo." It quickly resealed itself.

"Wow, you're really good at magic," I said, taking the envelope back from him. "I bet it's really difficult to learn some of this."

"No, don't be silly. Reparo is one of the simplest spells there is," said Lee. "And trust me, with all the pranks the twins play, they need it _a lot._"

"I'll bet, you lot seem like a right group of pranksters," I laughed; I had never met anyone like this trio. I wondered if they'd make me stop hanging out with them when we got to school, even if I was in Gryffindor. I hoped not. I rather enjoyed their company – plus I didn't know anyone else.

"So, when we get to school, you're not going to leave me to wander on my own, are you?" I asked jokingly, though inside, I was serious and hoped they'd say no.

"No!" exclaimed Fred. "Don't worry, Roma. We'll take good care of you."

"Great," I laughed.

"Of course it's great," laughed George. "You're definitely going to need a friend your first year. Me and Fred only had each other. We got so many detentions for being late – well, that's what they were for early in the year anyways..."

I sat back and yawned, glancing at Lee. He didn't seem to like talking very much. I wondered if he preferred just being with the twins or something. I didn't want to leave, though, not just to make him happy. I'd be alone again.

"So, er... How was your summer, Lee?" I asked.

"Fine, I reckon. Played Quidditch about all summer," he paused here, and the three grinned. "You going to try out for the team when you get old enough, Roma? You'd probably be _really _good."

I tilted my head and thought.

My mother had told me about Quidditch, and how it was rather dangerous. She also said one of her boyfriend's friends played Quidditch... and then he turned out to be the father of Harry Potter. I wondered if the Potter kid would turn out to be a Quidditch champion like his dad.

I smiled slightly, then shook my head. Sports weren't exactly my thing, exactly.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why's that? It's so bloody fun. Dangerous, yeah, but more fun than anything," said Lee. "I reckon we're all trying out for the team this year. You should next year. We need a seeker. You'd make a nice one, I'm sure."

Lee's eyes traveled up and down my petite body, and I felt particularly uncomfortable. The twins laughed at my expression.

"What does a seeker do? I know a bit about Quidditch, but not too much... my mum never told me all that much for some reason," I said.

"The seeker catches the Golden Snitch," said Fred. "Ends the game, gets their team an arse load of points."

The trio grinned and winked at me. Then, they proceeded to tell me why I'd make such a great seeker. Because I was small. Seekers needed to be small, and have sharp eyes. That way, they'd be able to spot the Snitch then chase it around the Quidditch pitch until they'd caught it. I shrugged. I wasn't very interested.

Well, I suppose I should describe my appearance. I've got rather small brown eyes, and what I like to think is luxurious coffee-colored straight hair. Like my mum's, it's rather wavy. I'm very short and lithe, because I was in a Muggle gymnastics class. My skin is very light; the only thing I dislike about myself is my rather pointy chin. I have a heart-shaped face that I loathe.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the train that caused me to jump. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

I looked at the trio nervously as they jumped up and yanked their robes down from their suitcases. I followed suit, and quickly pulled my robes over my outfit – which was _very _cute, I thought. I was wearing a pair of navy blue trousers, a white t-shirt, a gray cardigan, and sneakers. I had my nails painted bright pink, and I'd left my natural waves down with a skinny pink headband in it.

The train soon slowed to a stop, and the twins linked their arms through mine on each side of me and led me through the corridor off the train, then pointed me towards the giant man I'd seen with Potter at Diagon Alley. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

I scowled at the man, though he was too busy beaming at Harry to notice.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

I darted as quickly and non-clumsily as possible after the man down a path. Everyone was quite silent. At least, no one talked to me...of course. This annoyed me so very greatly. I was rather sick of being ignored, actually.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant man yelled to us children. "Jus' round this bend here..."

There was a chorus of "ooh" and "ah," but I didn't join in. I was stunned.

We were at the edge of a great black lake. On the other side was a castle, towering high above us. It was beautiful. Lights from the windows illuminated the grounds and a bit of the lake. I couldn't _wait _to get there.

"No more'n four to a boat!" yelled the giant man, who I noticed was pointing to bunch of small boats. I darted to the first empty one, and was joined by no one. I scowled. "Everyone in?" I ignored the giant man's voice, sulking. "Right then... FORWARD!"

The boats lurched forward, and I nearly tumbled off of my seat. We glided across the lake, but I didn't look around or anything. Everyone stayed quiet, especially me. I barely looked at the castle. I'd be here for seven years, what was the point in goggling at it now?

"Heads down!" I heard, and obeyed, leaning my head down. We went through a dark tunnel, and finally got to an odd underground harbor. I smoothly stood and climbed out onto the rocks. I listened to the giant man talking to some stupid boy, my arms crossed impatiently.

We walked up a passageway up to the castle, then walked up a flight of stone steps. We stopped in front of a giant oak door. I waited impatiently as the giant looked around. Finally, he knocked on the door.

A woman in green robes stood in the doorway that had "magically" swung open. She was a cross looking woman, who was tall with black hair. If I didn't know that Dumbledore was the headmaster, I might except her to be the headmistress. Then, I realized this be Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, confirming my suspicions. I felt very proud of myself, finally.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said the professor in her elegant voice, nodding curtly. "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wider, revealing the entrance hall. Flaming torches lit the hall, casting light upon beautiful staircases. The other first years and I stepped inside, marching across the stone floor. Professor McGonagall took us to an empty chamber, probably about to talk to us about something I already knew.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused, glancing around.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." I sighed quietly, considering drowning her out. "Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She paused once more, and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I watched her glance around in disgust on some of the students up front. I snorted as I saw the Potter kid trying to fix his hair, failing miserably.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," finished Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left, and I glanced around, wishing for a place to sit.

"Hello," someone said to me, and I glanced up.

"Hello, who are you?" I questioned, looking at a girl.

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Charlotte." I studied her. She had large black eyes and straight black hair that reached her chest. She was short, her legs taking up most of her dark-skinned figure. I smiled at her.

"Hello. I'm Roma." She nodded, and began to speak, but something cut her off.

I turned and gasped. Several ghosts appeared, talking. I sighed, and watched them as they talked amongst themselves, then asked what we were doing here. No one answered, but a particularly fat ghost informed the others that they were new students, then said that he hoped many of us were in Hufflepuff, his old house.

"Move along now!" I heard Professor McGonagall exclaim, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. I turned away as the ghosts began to disappear. "Form a line and follow me."

Charlotte winked at me then turned, in line in front of me. For some reason, I wasn't nervous. I didn't turn to see who was behind me as we exited the chamber, then into the Great Hall.

I looked around at all the people at first, then I looked towards the ceiling. It looked exactly like all night sky. It was beautiful. They were also candles floating everywhere, lighting the room. At the front of the hall was a long table with several adults – teachers, I guessed. Then I looked to my right, and there they were – the Twins. I grinned at them, and they winked back.

I heard one of them (Fred, I think) say, "Good luck, Roma! Hope you're in Gryffindor with us!" I smiled back, then took a deep breath and looked forward.

Professor McGonagall placed an old looking stool in front of us first years, then put an ugly, old-looking wizard's hat. It was very dirty, with patches all on it.

I stared at it, waiting. Then one of its rips opened up, and began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._" I grinned slightly at this part.

"_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._" I grinned and looked at the Twins, who smiled, winked, and gave me a thumbs up.

"_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands – though I have none_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I grinned and clapped with the rest of the hall as the hat bowed, then sat still. I listened to my fellow first-years whispering excitedly.

I was rather excited about trying on the hat, for some reason. I just _knew _I'd be in Gryffindor. I had never felt this brave before, oddly enough. I took a deep breath and straightened my back, then waited.

I waited, boredom filling every crevice of my body, as name after name was called out. I giggled with the rest of the hall, however, at the Longbottom kid who ran off with the hat on his head still. I sighed, knowing I'd be at the end of the list. Suddenly, my ears perked up as I heard, "Potter, Harry!" I looked around the rest of the first-years as Harry stepped forward, and the whispers broke out. I looked out at everyone, who were desperately trying to get a look at him. He sat there for a few moments. Finally, it announced than he should be in Gryffindor... Of course. It bothered me how the Twins shouted and whooped with delight.

Finally, _finally,_ only me and the Weasley kid – Fred and George's brother, Ron – were left. "Waters, Roma!" I stepped forward, sat, and put the hat on my head, and it immediately slipped down over my face, to my displeasure.

"Hm," I heard. "You are rather brave, aren't you? You'd have to be, to go so long without a father, I believe. Smart though, _very_, smart. There's a bit of arrogance tossed in there." I scowled at this, causing the hat to laugh. "It isn't my fault, young lady. Hufflepuff just _isn't _your place! You're too opinionated to be a kind person. Now that we've taken _those _out... Hm... Not Ravenclaw, I don't think. You're much too... absent-minded to properly pay attention to your studies. Now, let's see. Odd two choices to come down to... Slytherin, or Gryffindor. Just like your mother and her sister. But which one... Which one... Hm?" I sighed. _Gryffindor, I want to be with the Twins..._ I heard the hat laugh again. "Those Weasley twins? Ah, alright then... off to GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned and slipped the hat off my head and dashed towards the Gryffindor table, sitting between the twins. I noticed Harry glance at me, then quickly look away back at Ron, who was, to our excitement, placed in Gryffindor.

I clapped excitedly, just because he was a Weasley, but made a rather sour, disappointed face when he plopped down beside Harry.

"Something wrong, Roma?" murmured Fred in my ear while the last kid was sorted. I glanced up at him and scowled slightly, then turned away. I really didn't feel like saying that I didn't approve of his brother's friendship choices.

I looked away, up towards the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was rising to his feet and began to speak. "Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." I smiled as George glanced at me. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down, and received a round of applause. I laughed, then turned my head back to the table, just in time to hear Potter ask, "Is he... a bit mad?" I scowled fiercely at him, horrified that he'd insult _Dumbledore _like that!

I heard another boy – after closer inspection, I decided he must be Percy – confirm Potter's suspicions, but saying that he was a genius. I approved of this determination.

I looked down and smiled to find that the plates on the table were now full of food. This was how my mum did food at home when we had guests. I studied the table and reached forward and grabbed a handful of roast chicken, then another handful of fries. I began to eat, talking to the Twins as I did. We had a long conversation about Quidditch, then I sighed, quite full.

As soon as I'd decided I was done, the food disappeared and then desserts appeared. "Ah, what the hell!" I exclaimed, then leaned forward and grabbed myself a slice of apple pie and vanilla ice cream, then topped it with strawberries.

A girl with rather bushy hair frowned at my language, and I challenged her.

"Got a problem, buck-teeth?" I asked with a glare. "Because if you're offended, please by all means speak up. I haven't got a problem with it."

She sniffed angrily and turned away.

"Jeez, Roma, what's up with you?" asked George.

"Sorry, guys... I just feel a bit testy after something the hat said. Though, I guess acting like it said I was is just proving it right," I replied. "It said I was too... too mean to be in Hufflepuff. And well, it really got to me. Because all the kids at my Muggle school taunted me, called my bad names... It hurt me, you know, because I thought that coming here... would mean leaving all that taunting behind. But it just came here as soon as I got here..." I sighed heavily into my ice cream, my appetite disappearing once more.

On my right side, Fred looked at me cautiously. "I'm sorry, Roma. You're not mean. I reckon you're just lonely. Just wait till classes get started, alright? You'll probably meet a bunch of people who love you, and if not, we'll still be waiting for you before breakfast, during break, before lunch, before dinner, and we'll stay up with you until you're ready to head to bed." He grinned at me. Then he glanced behind me; Dumbledore was rising, and the desserts had disappeared.

"Ahern—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." I saw Dumbledore's twinkling eyes glance in our direction, and snorted quietly as the two twins laughed slightly.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker," the Twins snorted here, "to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term." I glanced at the boys who had broad grins on their faces. "Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I turned and glanced at the twins, who looked just at curious as I did. They shrugged at my confused look, which actually surprised me. I was beginning to think that they knew just about everything there was to know about the school.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I wrinkled my nose in confusion as Dumbledore flicked his wand. A long gold ribbon flew above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," I laughed, singing faster than the twins, singing at a slow funeral march. "Teach us something please, whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot."

I giggled hysterically at the twins, who finished last, singing loudly and proudly with Dumbledore directing them with his wand. When they finished, he clapped loudly, as everyone else did. "Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

After I rose, Fred and George pointed me towards Percy the prefect, then quickly disappeared. I assumed they were off to do some mischief. We exited the Great Hall and hurried up several staircases. I sighed, bored, and waited impatiently as Peeves the poltergeist interrupted our journey. Finally, we reached the end of a corridor and there she was: The Fat Lady. Mum had told me _so _much about her.

"Password?" she asked shrilly. "Caput Draconis," replied Percy regally. I rolled my eyes and climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. It was beautiful and red. I loved it. Percy directed us girls through a door to our dormitory. I walked up the stairs ahead of all the girls, and at the top of the spiral staircase I found our beds. There were five of them, decorated with beautiful red curtains. I was in awe. I hurried over to the bed with my trunks at the end, changed into my Gryffindor nightgown. It was nice, red and knee length with two golden stripes down each sleeve and one golden stripe around the bottom. On my chest was the Gryffindor crest.

After climbing into bed, I settled down, pulling the curtains shut. I sighed quietly. _This is home now. This is..._ Before I finished the thought, I was asleep.

The whispers were everywhere. It was bloody annoying. Even Fred and George talked about the damned Potter kid. Okay... He lived through the Avada Kedavra curse. Great! It wasn't that great since he _didn't block it._ He just laid there! How he didn't die, I haven't the slightest. But I know for a fact, he didn't stop The Dark Lord. Everywhere he walked, he had followers. And why? Because he laid there crying and drooling and staring up at The Dark Lord. Ooooooh. Scary.

Fred and George towed me around with them everywhere... Well, not really. More like I towed _them _around everywhere, making sure they got me to my classes. I always thanked them after they got me to the right place. And I always said, "Okay, I won't be needing any more help today." But I always did, and they always knew. They were _always _waiting for me after my classes. Such sweethearts.

The classes were spread out all around the castle, to my dismay. First, we had Astronomy. Every Wednesday at midnight we were to report to the astronomy tower and look through our telescopes. We had to learn the names of different stars, as well as the movements of the planets. I found this highly annoying. Sciences of any sort _bugged _me.

Next was Charms, taught by the amazing Professor Flitwick. The Twins _adored _him; they said they'd learned some of their best tricks from me. He was tiny and had to stand on a pile of textbooks just to see us students. To my annoyance, however, he was one of _them._ One of them, being one of the ones excited about _Potter._

One class I particularly loathed was DADD – Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Quirrell fellow, well, he was obviously too afraid to defend himself at all. He'd met a vampire in Romania, apparently, who had terrified him out of his wits. When one kid in my class asked a question about something he'd done to "deserve" a turban, he refused to talk about it. The Twins said they reckoned that he stuffed his turban full of garlic to be protected at all times.

Herbology was another pathetic science. Professor Sprout was a chunky old witch with gray hair, a patched up hat strangely similar to the Sorting Hat, and disgustingly dirty fingernails. She was going to teach us how to name all the plants and fungi of the magical world, and what they were used for.

History of Magic, besides any of the science classes, was the _worst class ever. _It was taught by a ghost – literally! Apparently he had died in front of the staff room fire, and didn't seem to even notice he was dead. He droned on and on and on while we pretended to write notes. Well, I was pretending anyways.

Transfiguration was quite alright. Though I couldn't really change my match into a needle during the first class, I did make a bit of improvement to the match. It became particularly shiny. I hoped maybe the next day, I'd get it right.

One particularly horrid class was Potions. I sat down silently in a chair the dungeons. I had already asked Professor McGonagall to deliver the letter from my mother to Professor Snape. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything about it. "Ah, yes," was one of the first things I heard him say. "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity." The Malfoy kid and his brutes laughed inconspicuously. Then, he reached my name. "Roma Waters." I murmured a word quietly, then looked up at his smirk.

He laid down his parchment with names on it, dark eyes cold. "You are here," he began, "to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking." I struggled to hear his quiet voice, even from the second row. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with tis shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." He paused, and I looked at him anxiously. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big as bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I assumed that I would really, really enjoy this class. Although it was a type of science, it sounded absolutely fascinating. Professor Snape wasn't, as I had suspect, horribly cruel to be because of the letter my mother had written; fortunately, he hadn't spoken a word. Suddenly, his voice snapped me out of my trance.  
>"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I suspected that the Potter kid wouldn't know it. I sure didn't. I turned to snicker at the confused look on Potter's face. Then, I scowled as the Granger know-it-all shot her hand into the air.<p>

"I don't know, sir," Potter admitted. Snape sneered, and I hid a giggle. I _really _shouldn't have gotten that much pleasure out of Potter's misfortune, but I did.

"Tut, tut," said Snape. "Fame clearly isn't everything." He paused and thought for a moment, ignoring Granger. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" I rolled my eyes as Granger raised her hand as high as possible, then rolled my eyes once more as Potter looked completely dumbfounded. I noticed Malfoy and his posse were in hysterics.

"I don't know, sir." Potter barely had the words out of his mouth before Snape was telling him off.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I glanced at Potter. He did seem particularly brave looking into Snape's eyes like that. I certainly wouldn't. Snape continued to ignore Granger, and began to torture Potter again. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I rolled my eyes violently and scowled in annoyance as the unbearable Granger kid stood, her hand stretching high.

"I don't know," replied Potter. He then added a _very _brave comment. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" My jaw dropped. A few people laughed... Snape was not one of them. He looked _angry._

"Sit down!" he commanded to Granger. "For your information," he snapped, "_Potter,_ asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most potions. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

I


End file.
